Pizza Boy
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Desde que regresó a Ashford, Lelouch no puede dejar de pedir pizza... ¿qué pasará el día que se encuentre cara a cara con una misteriosa repartidora?... besos, bofetadas, bigotes postizos, unicornios rosas... ¡todo puede pasar en Ashford! Entre R1 y R2


**Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen… pero la pizza que me voy a comer esta noche en su honor sí.**

.

* * *

**PIZZA BOY**

-Ha vuelto a pedir otra pizza, ¿será que aún conserva tu bono?.- cuestionó Kallen atónita, separándose los prismáticos de los ojos.

C.C., que permanecía a su lado, suspiró.

-Esta espera es tan aburrida.

La pelirroja asintió, bajándose la gorra para cubrirse, recolocándose las gafas de sol y el bigote.

-Sí, será mejor que regresemos antes de que nos descubran.- dijo, a punto de poner en marcha el vehículo.

-No es esta espera a la que me refiero.- dijo C.C. recostándose en el asiento. Kallen detuvo el arranque, bajando la cabeza, compartiendo los pensamientos de su compañera.

Ya hacía casi un año desde que Zero "había muerto", la revolución negra había sido aplacada y Lelouch había vuelto a ser un estudiante de la academia Ashford sin más pretensiones que pertenecer al consejo estudiantil, apostar contra nobles de vez en cuando, cuidar de su hermano postizo y, algo que había perturbado un poco a las muchachas desde que lo vigilaban, una desmesurada afición a la pizza.

-Se te ha vuelto a caer tu ridículo bigote.

La en otras circunstancias, absurda frase de C.C. devolvió a la piloto a tierra firme, apresurándose a recoger su postizo.

-Quítatelo, con esa delantera jamás pasarías por un hombre.- comentó la peliverde con las más absoluta de las parsimonias, enrojeciendo al máximo a la muchacha.

-¡No he pedido tu opinión pizza girl!.- pero el ataque de furia de Kozuki se vio interrumpido por una llamada.-… es Urabe…- dijo temerosa.- nos matará como le digamos que hemos vuelto a salir a espiar a Lelouch sin su aprobación…

C.C. permaneció al margen de los apuros de su compañera, mirando a Lelouch a través de los prismáticos.

Ella no recibía órdenes ni de ese tal Urabe ni de nadie, tan solo los utilizaba para recuperar a su cómplice, por ello, poco le preocupaba estropear los planes, aunque era consciente de que si quería recuperar a Lelouch debía cooperar con lo que quedaba de los caballeros negros.

Además no era conveniente exponerse en ese lugar, teniendo en cuenta que estaba vigilado por el servicio de inteligencia de Britannia, aquel que esperaba impaciente su aparición para capturarla.

Sin embargo, todos sus sentidos se colapsaron al ver por el ventanal al muchacho llevando a su boca aquel calentito y delicioso bocado, con ese queso derretido que se extendía por entre sus labios.

Fue ella la que enrojeció levemente observando la escena.

Apretó los labios y los puños intentando contenerse, pero fue incapaz. Era cierto que tampoco lo intentó mucho, ya que C.C. no era una chica que soliese hacer ningún esfuerzo por controlar sus deseos e impulsos.

-… no te preocupes Urabe, el plan seguirá sin ningún inconveniente.- despachó Kozuki, logrando convencer más o menos a su superior. Suspiró aliviada, llevándose el teléfono al pecho.- tenemos que regresar al apartamento y dejar de hacer estos actos suicidas.

No le sorprendió no encontrar respuesta, ya que la bruja con la que compartía hogar desde la "muerte de Zero" no era que se explayase demasiado, pero le extrañó no escuchar ningún tipo de sonido de inconformidad o indiferencia por su parte.

Miró al lado del copiloto y el teléfono se le resbaló de las manos al encontrarlo vacío.

-¿Pero qué…?.- cuestionó, momentos antes de entrar en pánico mirando hacia todos lados. Temiéndose lo peor, miró a través de los prismáticos en dirección a Ashford.- ¡será gilipollas!

...

-¿No te cansas de comer pizza, onii-sama?.- preguntó Rolo con agotamiento.

-¡Ya sé!.- señaló Rivalz, que se encontraba estudiando con su amigo.- lo que pasa es que quieres ponerte gordo y torpe para que la profesora te dé por imposible y te puedas librar de sus clases.- rió, provocando que Lelouch esbozará una tímida sonrisa.

Quedó un instante mirando el trozo en su mano. Le era imposible recordar cuando había empezado a comer pizza de forma tan indiscriminada. De hecho, tampoco era que fuese algo que le apasionase demasiado. Le gustaba, pero podía prescindir de su sabor, pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pedir pizza?

A veces, tenía la sensación de que era un elemento extraño de su realidad, que la adoración por la pizza no pertenecía a su vida, que era una especie de fantasía del pasado, porque tampoco podía considerarlo recuerdo.

Era algo que simplemente, ni tenía explicación y tampoco podía dejar de hacer.

Entonces sonó el timbre y con la pizza en la mano, Lelouch se dirigió al recibidor.

-¿A que ha pedido otra pizza?.- se oía a Rivalz desde la sala, bromeando con Rolo.

Lelouch hizo un gesto de extrañeza al encontrarse con aquella repartidora al otro lado.

-Creo que se ha equivocado, no he pedido más pizza.- despachó Lamperouge con amabilidad.

Pero no llegó a cerrar la puerta porque en ese momento la joven alzó la cabeza y Lelouch vio su rostro bajo la gorra. Quedó unos segundos estático, en los que C.C. sonrió por volver a tener tan de cerca a su cómplice, albergando una pequeña esperanza por ver la expresión de sus ojos, ¿acaso ya la había recordado?

Supo que no, cuando el chico agitó levemente la cabeza y volvió a dedicarle esa cordial sonrisa.

-¿Quieres propina?.- cuestionó inocentemente, provocando que la peliverde se llevase la mano a la cara descompuesta.

-¿Qué te han hecho?

-¿Quién es, onii-sama?

C.C. se volteó rápidamente cubriéndose con la gorra, pero para su suerte, Rolo no llegó a asomarse al recibidor ya que fue interceptado por Rivalz, el cual sí había identificado una figura femenina.

-No seas inoportuno, ¿no ves que Lelouch está ocupado?.- dijo el chico, llevándose a Rolo mientras le hacía un gesto de complicidad a su amigo, lo que le incomodó bastante.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo, en un intento de despachar la misteriosa visita, pero esta volvió a colocarse ante él, envolviéndolo de nuevo en su extraño embrujo.

-¿Sabes que mañana es el cumpleaños de Nunnally?

Lamperouge hizo un gesto de confusión, para seguidamente sonreír.

-Que casualidad, también es el cumpleaños de mi hermano Rolo.

-Pero que idiota…- negó C.C. sin poder aguantarlo más.

Tiró de su camisa bruscamente haciendo así que bajase su rostro hasta la altura del de ella. No era así como estaba planeado, pero sentía que no podía vivir ni un segundo más sin que ese hombre la recordase, porque si para él no existía, podía decirse que C.C. estaba oficialmente muerta.

Lelouch ni pudo, ni supo reaccionar a tiempo a los gestos de la muchacha, tan solo pudo ver como acercaba sus labios a los suyos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlos, su cara fue volteada violentamente por un soberano bofetón.

Ambos miraron estupefactos a la responsable de esto. C.C. suspiró cruzándose de brazos y Lelouch, sujetándose la mejilla tan roja que palpitaba, la señaló furioso en busca de una explicación.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!

Kallen estaba de los nervios, pues también era la primera vez que se encontraba ante Lelouch desde que sabía toda la verdad, pero era consciente que un mínimo fallo podría condenarlos a todos de inmediato y por ello fue capaz de guardar la compostura.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo con mi novia?.- despotricó, recolocándose el bigote que ya se le estaba volviendo a caer.

C.C. quedó sin palabras y Lelouch sentía que estaba enloqueciendo.

-Es ella la que me estaba acosando.- señaló a la peliverde, que frunció el ceño molesta.- además…¿eres una chica con un bigote postizo?.- cuestionó atónito por el surrealismo de la situación.

Kozuki enrojeció en parte por sentirse descubierta y en parte mayor por el ridículo que estaba haciendo, de modo que solo encontró una salida a la situación y fue volver a abofetear a Lelouch.

-¡Serás homófobo!

La bruja miró absorta como el fuerte golpe casi tumbó a su cómplice, comprendiendo que Kallen estaba descargando mucha furia y frustración acumulada contra Lelouch, podría decirse que desde que lo conoció.

Con el príncipe desmemoriado aturdido, Kallen aprovechó para agarrar a C.C. del brazo y poder huir pero quedaron paralizadas al reconocer una voz.

-Oh mierda…- dijo Kozuki, de espaldas a la escena.

-Esto va a ser interesante…- soltó C.C. a su lado.

-¡Lulu!.- gritaba Shirley alegremente, hasta llegar al chico.

-¡Shirley!.- exclamó Lamperouge, precipitándose a la muchacha como si fuera su salvavidas. Esa acción ruborizó a su eterna enamorada.

-La presidenta ya ha elegido tema para el cumpleaños de Rolo, ¡criaturas fantásticas!, y a ti te ha tocado, ¡el unicornio!.- exclamó, colocándole un gracioso gorro rosa con un cuerno. Porque en efecto, el unicornio de Lelouch iba a ser rosa.- vamos a tomarte las medidas…- dijo estirando de su brazo para que le acompañase.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que a su amigo le pasaba algo, reparó en su mejilla colorada y en las dos figuras femeninas que les daban la espalda.

-¿Te ocurre algo?.- preguntó con preocupación.

El chico vio lo que miraba Shirley y tuvo un severo escalofrío, apresurándose a tirar de ella en la otra dirección, porque prefería mil veces ponerse un ridículo y afeminado disfraz de unicornio que pasar ni un segundo más con esas dos chicas con evidentes trastornos mentales.

-¡Nada!, solo que estoy muy feliz por la fiesta de Rolo.- excusó, y ver la sonrisa de su rostro bastó a Shirley para olvidarse de todo su alrededor.

Kallen miró de reojo para cerciorarse de que se alejaban.

-Creo que es un buen momento para desaparecer, antes de que Shirley nos reconozca.

C.C. se estiró despreocupada.

-Cuando esa chica está con Lelouch todo lo demás deja de existir para ella.- la piloto miró a la pareja con aire melancólico, acción que no pasó desapercibida para la bruja.- ¿lo echas de menos?

-¿Cómo?.- regresó en sí la pelirroja.

-Ponerte disfraces absurdos en Ashford, ¿lo echas de menos?

-¡Claro que no!.- defendió la medio japonesa con dureza. Aunque a C.C. le pareció bastante fingida.- es solo una estúpida academia de Britannia, ahora podré concentrar todos mis esfuerzos en lo que de verdad es importante, los caballeros negros y la liberación de Japón.

-Lelouch parece feliz.- dijo la inmortal con su ya clásico tono indiferente.- y nosotras estamos dispuestas a arrebatarle esa felicidad por nuestro interés.

-¡Eso no es así!.- reclamó Kallen, ya que visto así, su misión parecía injusta y egoísta.- Lelouch está atrapado en una mentira, tenemos que devolverle a la realidad, jamás nos perdonaría que no lo hiciésemos.

-¿Aunque en esta mentira sea mucho más feliz de lo que jamás será en la realidad?.- comentó C.C., haciendo dudar a la pelirroja.- no te engañes, al final, tú y yo somos iguales. Yo necesito a Lelouch para que cumpla su trato y tú lo necesitas para que vuelva a ser Zero y te resuelva tus dudas. No nos importa la felicidad de Lelouch, solo lo utilizamos para nuestros fines egoístas.

Las siempre incisivas palabras de C.C. hicieron detenerse a Kallen, empezando a dudar de su convicción. Pero su vacilación duró apenas unos segundos porque el recuerdo de Zero, su determinación y sus "milagros" nublaron su mente.

-No sé porque necesitarás a Lelouch pero yo sí sé porque Lelouch y el mundo necesitan a Zero. Tiene una responsabilidad con lo que empezó, con Japon, con los caballeros negros y conmigo, y me da igual lo feliz que sea ahora en su vida falsa, porque la decisión la tomó él, consciente de la realidad y como capitana de su guardia personal es mi deber hacer que la recuerde y pueda volver a tomarla.- finalizó claramente emocionada.

-Se te ha caído el bigote.- comunicó C.C., descomponiendo a la muchacha. Estaba claro que la bruja no era fácil de conmover.

-Vale, tenías razón…- dijo Kallen, recolocándoselo malamente.- lo del bigote ha sido una idea ridícula.

La bruja sonrió, retomando la marcha.

-La próxima vez elegiré yo tu disfraz.- su compañera la miró con temor, imaginándose embutida en un enorme trozo de pizza.- no te preocupes, será algo que dejará impresionado a Lelouch.

-Ah… uh…- se tornó roja la piloto.- ¿quién te ha dicho que yo quiera impresionar a ese presuntuoso?.- intentó defenderse, no obstante, aún estaban en zona peligrosa para poder relajarse de esa forma y las alarmas saltaron al ver dirigirse hacia ellas a una noble de Britannia, aquella precisamente que estaba infiltrada en Ashford para vigilar a Lelouch y capturar a C.C. si esta intentaba contactarlo.

-¡Mierda!.- exclamó Kozuki, empujando a C.C. contra el muro para cubrirla.

-Esto se pone interesante.- murmuró la peliverde.

Y por supuesto que esa tranquilidad desesperó a la proscrita.

-¡Esto no es nada interesante!, ¡es una gran cagada!, si te captura ya no habrá esperanzas para Zero ni para ninguno de nosotros y todo por tu estúpida idea de ir a ver a Lelouch, ¿qué pretendías exactamente?

C.C. ni se inmutó por la reprimenda, se limitó a encogerse de hombros con desinterés.

-Quería pizza.

Y Kozuki hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estrangularla.

Pero no había tiempo para más reprimendas inútiles porque en unos segundos Villeta se asomaría por la esquina y serían descubiertas. Tenía que pensar un plan lo más deprisa posible y solo encontró una solución que pasaba por su sacrificio.

-Yo la entretendré mientras tú aprovechas para escapar. Debes ponerte a salvo y devolvernos a Zero.- sentenció Kallen, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pequeña cartera rosa en la que siempre llevaba escondido un cuchillo.

Aunque no lo expresó, a C.C. le enterneció el heroico discurso de esa compañera que en verdad estaba empezando a apreciar.

Ya vislumbraron la sombra de Villeta, había que actuar rápido y así lo hicieron, en cuanto Kallen fue a abalanzarse a la baronesa, en un movimiento fugaz, C.C. detuvo la mano con la que empuñaba el cuchillo, agarrándola de la camisa para empotrarla contra ella en el muro, y sin más, la besó.

La Britannian desvió rápidamente la mirada al cielo al contemplar la escena, pasando así de largo, mientras emitía un largo suspiro de melancolía. Tal vez, pensando en aquel hombre que amaba.

La bruja separó sus labios de los de Kozuki en cuanto vio pasar el peligro, aunque esta siguió completamente estática. Aún no era consciente de lo que había ocurrido en el último minuto de su existencia. Lo fue cuando C.C., con una insinuante sonrisa, le tendió su postizo.

-Has vuelto a perder el bigote.

...

-¡Que adorable!.- exclamaba una esfinge bastante sexy de nombre Milly, estirando de los mofletes a un avergonzado Lelouch vestido de unicornio rosa.

Alzó las manos para ver sus ridículas pezuñas y bajó el rostro abatido.

-No te pongas así, el rosa te sienta bien.- trató de animar Shirley, sentándose a su lado, o intentándolo ya que esa cola de sirena que llevaba no ayudaba mucho a su movilidad.

-Sí, y al menos te puedes mover.- comentó Milly, empujando a Rivalz que cayó contra el suelo. Su aparatoso traje de Golem sí que era engorroso.

-Ya bueno, pero yo sé por qué Lulu está así y si no me ayudas a levantarme no te lo diré.- dijo Rivalz, acaparando la atención de todos, especialmente del aludido y por supuesto de Milly, que se sentó en su espalda.

-Dímelo.- empezó la enérgica presidenta estirando de los mofletes a su amigo.

-Está bien, vale, no puedo ocultar nada a mi presidente.- se rindió Rivlaz, dirigiendo una sonrisa pícara a su amigo.- seguro que está así por la chica que le vino a visitar antes.

Lelouch se agitó angustiado. Lo último que quería era recordar ese surrealista encuentro. El que prestó atención fue Rolo, dejando por un momento de intentar descubrir como se tenía que colocar las plumas de su traje de fénix.

-¿Chica?

-¡Solo era una loca!.- exclamó Lamperouge, haciendo un gesto con sus pezuñas.

-Las chicas de antes…- reflexionó Shirley con inquietud.

-¡Uooohhh!.- gritó Milly, saltando de la espalda de Rivalz para acabar en las piernas de Lelouch.- ¿tienes novia y no me has dicho nada?, ¡esto se merece una fiesta!

-¡No es nadie!.- exclamó Lelouch al límite del paro cardíaco.- ni sé quienes eran, ni sé que querían… yo, solo sé que…¡voy a dejar de pedir pizza!.- sentenció. Por nada quería que esa repartidora volviese a cruzarse en su vida.

Pero para sus amigos, especialmente para Milly, la desmesurada reacción de Lelouch fue la confirmación que necesitaban.

-Mal de amores…- le susurró a Shirley, empujándola contra Lelouch.- está es tu oportunidad…

...

Mientras el consejo estudiantil se divertía con esa falsa vida en la que era prisionero Lelouch, las conocedoras de la realidad regresaban a su apartamento.

-Que callada estás.- dijo C.C., por decir algo, mientras se deleitaba con un trozo de pizza. En efecto, habían parado para comprar pizza.

Kozuki siguió sin decir ni una palabra, concentrada en la conducción, pero la delataban los gestos furiosos que hacía y las maldiciones que soltaba por lo bajini.

-¿Estás enfadada?.- siguió la bruja, mostrando un falso interés.

Y para la piloto eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, que detuvo el vehículo dando un volantazo.

-¿Tú que crees?.- inquirió encolerizada.- ¿piensas alguna vez en alguien más que en ti misma cuando actúas?, has puesto en peligro a Lelouch, por lo que llevamos trabajando casi un año, a la organización, a mí… y además, ¡me has dado mi primer beso!

La muchacha suspiró de entendimiento al escuchar las últimas palabras, o lo que era lo mismo, el verdadero motivo del enfado de Kozuki.

-Es eso, ¿es por qué te estabas reservando para Lelouch?.- preguntó como si nada.

-Pues… ah… ¡claro que no!.- trató de conservar su dignidad la piloto al asimilar sus palabras.- ¡pero tampoco para ti!

-No seas aburrida…- excusó C.C. con una sonrisa, mientras flexionaba las rodillas contra su pecho y reposaba allí la cabeza.- además, la última persona que besé fue Lelouch, así que indirectamente es como si él te hubiese besado.- siguió con sus provocaciones y Kallen, que había reanudado la marcha, dio otro volantazo pero esta vez por el estado de histerismo que le provocaba cada una de las palabras de la bruja.

-No dices más que tonterías.- sentenció, intentando templarse.- y cuando lleguemos a casa recoge la habitación. Te toca limpieza.- ordenó, como si en verdad tuviesen turnos y ella lo hubiese cumplido alguna vez.

Sin embargo, C.C. no perdió en ningún momento la sonrisa.

-Prefería compartirla con Lelouch, él se encargaba de ordenarla y limpiarla.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse y lo consiguió.

-Pues ya no estás con Lelouch y si sigues haciendo lo que te viene en gana nunca lo recuperaremos, así que de ahora en adelante seguirás mis instrucciones y seguiremos el plan de Urabe, ¿entendido?

La bruja no contestó inmediatamente, pero a Kallen tampoco le extrañó, ya que esa misteriosa muchacha solía ser bastante ausente, pero al menos no le había respondido con más provocaciones, por lo que consideró su silencio como una muestra de acatamiento y de que por fin, iba a empezar a actuar con cordura.

-Eh Kallen…- llamó, pasado unos segundos.- ¿vamos mañana a ver a Lelouch vestido de unicornio?

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: nah, ya sé que este capítulo es surrealista porque si hubiesen podido aproximarse a Lelouch con tanta facilidad no tendrían que haber armado lo del casino pero bueno… solo quería escribir algo de humor en el ambiente Ashford y esto fue lo que salió.

Espero que haya entretenido, muchas gracias por leer y no olviden que… All hail Lelouch!

Sean felices, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
